


The Good and the Bad

by fatcatwrites



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lokitty, but not because its owner wanted it to present itself, sads before glads, slight nsfw but not smutty, some blood, sometimes dicks just spring up ok, sorry - Freeform, sort of, there is a mention of dicks in a non-sexual sense, well there's an erection in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm. </p><p>Thor has bad days.</p><p>Thor also has good days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good and the Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/gifts).



> so the middle bits were a massive pain in the arse but i think i did alright. please be gentle with me.
> 
> a surprise gift because for [needleyecandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/works) whose [lokitty fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2084151/chapters/5935799) reduces me to tears (of joy). i hope there's something you like here ;_;
> 
> SOrry for any mistakes!!!!!!! I am so tired T_T  
> let me know so i can correct them please

Thor is having a rotten day.

 

It started off well enough — he woke with the sun at his back and the gentle notes of a bard’s song drifting through his open balcony doors. The dreams he had were pleasant and Loki, who had taken to shifting his form for days at a time ever since he learnt the craft, finally returned from wherever he’d flown off to as a magpie.

 

He hadn’t shifted back, but he did spend the entire evening perched on Thor’s shoulder and pecking at anyone who tried to move him.

 

Thor smiles at the memory, a pleasant warmth that has nothing to do with the summer blooming in his chest.

 

A smile that slowly diminishes as he spies his cape and armour across the room – the bright, polished silver and vibrant red colours are streaked with brown and black, unmistakable in the light of day.

 

Loki had shat all over Thor as Thor ate and made merry with his friends.

 

—

 

Thor hands his sullied regalia to a servant to clean. It leaves him without proper attire for the next few days, as his other set is getting repaired as well, but Thor will make do.

 

He dresses in his most formal casual clothes, and reaches for the pin that denotes his status as Crown Prince of Asgard – only to find it missing.

 

Thor tears his room apart looking for it, because an insignia with Odin’s house on it is priceless and he _can’t_ have misplaced it. 

 

Except apparently he has.

 

—

 

Thor is so very, _very_ late to the council meeting with his father. Odin’s one eye glares at him from across the table, his scowl deepening as he takes in Thor’s appearance.

 

Though the rest of the council barely spare him a glance (and are thus likely to miss Thor’s missing pin), Odin scrutinizes Thor and clearly finds him lacking.

 

Afterwards, Odin holds him for two hours and forces him to draft up treaties for the upcoming Nidavellir trade.

 

Alone.

 

—

 

By the time Thor finishes, he’s completely missed his morning training sessions but has ample time for lunch. He makes is way to the dining halls and is pleased to see it filled with food and friends.

 

Despite having spent the entire morning in a study, Thor is _ravenous_ , probably because he didn’t have time for much of a breakfast due to frantically searching for his pin.

 

So: Thor is ravenous, and he piles his plate high with meats and cheeses from the buffet table. He even grabs a soup to help wash everything down.

 

Of course, with his hands full as they are, Thor doesn’t have the greatest view to see where he’s going. He avoids the people coming and going just fine, but he fails to look _down_ – and thus trips over a little black cat as he moves out of the way of a servant carrying a plate of roasted vegetables.

 

Thor falls forward – he manages not to crash into the poor girl with the vegetables, but he _does_ land into the soft, cushiony bosom of his childhood nursemaid Olga… along with spilling the entirety of his would-be lunch across both their fronts.

 

Chunks of beef stew drip down Olga’s collar and into her cleavage, and Thor is _horrified_ at the way he’s staring at the breasts of a woman older than his mother, but feels unable to look away.

 

“Uhm,” Thor clears his throat, tries again. “Sorry. _Sorry_ —”

 

_He’s talking to her breasts. He_ really _needs to not be staring at this._

 

Thor lifts his gaze to meet Olga’s eyes and offers the sincerest apology he can manage. She looks at him oddly, but assures him she’s fine.

 

As soon as he’s able, Thor escapes back to his chambers for a private meal and a bath.

 

—

 

Today is just not Thor’s day. At all.

 

Thor ponders the wisdom of having gotten out of bed that morning from the floor of his bathroom, having slipped on the wet tiles as he tried to climb into his bath.

 

The bridge of his nose had smacked agains the edge of the tub as he fell, leaving Thor to slide the rest of the way to the ground in a wet, messy, bloody heap.

 

Maybe he should just stay here and sleep the rest of the day off. It’s clear no good will come of getting back up again.

 

Except suddenly there’s a crash from his bedroom, the unmistakeable _thunk_ of wood against wood.

 

Thor should ignore it. There is absolutely no scenario in which going to investigate can turn out well at this point.

 

Against his better judgement, Thor gets up. The room spins for brief moments, black spots dancing in his vision before settling back down into something resembling normal sight. Blood still drips down his nose, thick and sluggish as it clots and runs down onto his chest to mix with the water from the bath.

 

He towels himself off as he reenters his bedroom, resigned to whatever bad fortune has found him this time.

 

—

 

His fortune, as it turns out, comes in the form of a sleek black cat that somehow managed to drag every single one of his drawers out of his dresser and onto the ground. As such, his clothes are scattered haphazardly across the room – and, upon closer inspection, appear to be shredded as well.

 

Said black cat is currently resting on Thor’s one remaining drawer of clothes, blinking eerily familiar green eyes up at him.

 

“Please,” Thor says, asks, begs. 

 

The cat remains unmoved; it sits with its paws tucked up underneath its body, blinking slowly before turning its head away in obvious dismissal.

 

Its actions are both cat-like _and_ Loki-like.

 

—

 

Thor does get the cat to move, eventually – at the cost of several deep, bloody gouges on his arms and torso to complement the blood that drips down his nose and onto his chest.

 

It took a ridiculous amount of time, probably because of Thor's unwillingness to exercise his full strength on this very small creature that may or may not be his brother – Thor can endure a few scratches in exchange for not accidentally crushing his brother’s ribs.

 

—

 

There is cat hair over every single one of Thor’s unripped clothing.

 

It’s everywhere, and no matter how much of it Thor picks off, there is always more. As Thor forlornly gathers the remnants of his wardrobe, there comes the thump of something heavy hitting the floor. 

 

Thor turns, and there again is that Norns-cursed cat, sitting on his desk and carefully, meticulously, tipping over every single item over the edge.

 

Thor swears the cat is laughing at him.

 

It glances up once, as if to gauge Thor’s reaction, before turning back and continuing on its very important task.

 

Thor lunges at the cat (Thor’s pretty sure it’s Loki at this point, but again, this sort of behaviour is still fairly cat-like), but its reflexes are quicker than Thor anticipated, and Thor comes up with empty hands and a cat under his bed that he simply cannot reach without moving the entire accursed piece of furniture.

 

It just ain’t happening.

 

—

 

At this point, Thor is bloody, naked, slightly damp, very hungry, and severely late for his afternoon training session with Sif.

 

He dresses in a rush, forgetting to wipe the blood off his face and donning a shirt that’s covered in cat hair _and_ torn up all over the back. Thor grabs a hard biscuit leftover from that morning and hurries to the training grounds to work out his frustration.

 

—

 

Sif is _pissed_ , and takes it out on Thor’s ass relentlessly despite his obvious piss-poor shape.

 

Thor gets several new scrapes and bruises, but feels all around refreshed from the exercise and fresh air.

 

—

 

Thor has more meetings and lessons after training, and they drag on and on over the sound of Thor’s stomach growling with an ever-increasing ferocity.

 

—

 

It’s awful, but it’s finally dinner. Thor is relieved. Dinner means that the day is almost over, and Thor can almost go to bed and put this awfulness behind him. 

 

He pulls out his chair and finds Loki curled up in his seat. 

 

“Please move,” Thor pleads, but Loki, being a cat, barely gives him a disdainful glance.

 

Thor relinquishes his seat to his cat of a brother and the evening is relegated to listening to third-rate nobles trying to earn his favour while he stares longingly at the beautiful roast boar placed in front of his _real_ seat.

 

A boar that Loki is currently dragging off the table so he can eat _on Thor’s seat_. And his mother and father both are clearly more amused than irate at the sight of a little Lokitty dragging a piece of meat almost four times his size.

 

Thor could cry at the injustice, if only he were not similarly affected by his brother’s actions.

 

Instead, he finishes his meal as quickly as possible and excuses himself back to his chambers.

 

—

 

Life is not so straightforward for Thor on this day. Halfway to his rooms, Thor is accosted in the hallways by Olga, his old nursemaid whom he fell on earlier today.

 

She presses her front against his and pushes him against a pillar. Thor can’t help but notice the shockingly plunging neckline she’s wearing —

 

“I know you didn’t bump into me by accident this afternoon,” she drawls. Her voice is lower and huskier than Thor recalls, but Thor only pays it half a mind, too focused on the hands that are wandering across his chest and trailing lower.

 

Thor grabs the hand the reaches for his belt, trying and failing to say something kind to put off the advances of someone he considers almost a second mother.

 

Luckily (?), though, a certain cat decides to come barrelling down the corridors just that moment, quick as can be. Loki leaps up, climbs a statue of Odin, jumps back down, and races around the corner. Thor can hear the clack of claws against hard stone flooring, and half a minute later Loki’s hyperactive run nears again. 

 

This time, instead of running straight pass and ignoring Thor and Olga, Loki stops in the middle of the hallway with his fur on end and back arched in caution. His ears lay flat against his head and he watches Thor and Olga with wide, distrustful eyes.

 

Thor takes this chance to disengage himself with his handsy ex-nursemaid so he can approach his brother cautiously.

 

To Thor’s surprise, Loki lets him; he even lets Thor close enough to touch, though his posture is still tense and guarded. Thor extends a hand for his brother to sniff — which he does after a brief staring contest wherein Thor looks away to afford his brother privacy.

 

Thor almost jumps at the feel of a small wet nose bumping along his fingers, but is unable to hold back a smile as Loki leans forward and starts scent-marking him. Within minutes Loki is purring and (somewhat) pliable in Thor’s presence, crawling over his lap and walking circles around him until Thor’s head spins from trying to keep up.

 

Eventually, Thor tires of squatting and scoops Loki up, fully expecting another lashing of claws and bites. Again, Thor is surprised when instead Loki settles comfortably into Thor’s grasp, setting his paws on Thor’s shoulders to he can lean up and nuzzle against Thor’s beard.

It’s the most affectionate gesture he’s gotten out of Loki in _years_ , and Thor is so surprised he almost stumbles and drops his precious armload.

 

Thor manages to shift Loki’s weight onto one arm and open his chamber, which still bears the marks of today’s hardships. Thor deposits Loki onto his bedspread (because, really, Thor is not about to deny the rare physical affections of his brother) before he changes into his sleepwear. 

 

When he returns from his bathing chambers, Loki is settled comfortably on Thor’s pillow, leg extended and cleaning himself.

 

Thor sighs and leaves his brother to it; he turns off the lights and climbs into bed, mindful of Loki’s location and trying his best to not crush him.

 

Several minutes after Thor finds a comfortable position, enough so that he starts to drift off, he’s once again startled awake by something tugging at his hair.

 

And then the rough rasp of a sandpaper tongue against his temple and into his hairline answers Thor’s unasked question. Loki is grooming him, and it’s strange but oddly calming, so Thor relaxes again and finds slumber within heartbeats.

 

—

 

Thor is awakened in the middle of the night because there is a pressure on his throat. Someone – or something – is bearing down and trying to suffocate him.

 

And then suddenly the weight is gone, and it’s moving down his chest as the burden of an adult cat moves from one paw to the other.

 

And then it’s moving lower; Loki steps on Thor’s stomach, and Thor is suddenly aware of how much he _really_ needs to pee.

 

Here Loki stops, and sits, and starts _kneading_ , and _oh Norns_ but Thor **_really_ ** needs to pee.

 

Except Loki’s not satisfied with the squishiness of Thor’s lower abdomen; he moves his kneading around, lower towards Thor’s pelvis bones – 

 

And lower yet. Before he can stop it, Loki is kneading Thor’s crotch, claws sheathed but ever-present.

 

Thor has to hold back a whimper – it is close, but he manages, shutting his eyes tight and willing his mind to a different place. Until, of course, he realizes that he’s enjoying Loki’s purring vibrations _way too much_. His eyes shoot open just as Loki bats at Thor’s semi with a curious paw – playful, no hint of claw.

 

Except Thor’s cock twitches in approval, and the movement is enough to spark Loki’s more predatory urges.

 

The next swipe has no holds barred; Loki is looking to catch the rodent that is Thor’s manhood, but Thor (luckily) moves quick enough to prevent Loki from biting down on the penis he has trapped under his paw.

 

Less luckily, Loki’s claws are extended and catch on Thor’s underwear and the skin beneath. As Thor lifts Loki, Loki’s claws dig in for purchase and drag across the length of his lower torso. Thor’s sleeping pants tear and there are many searing pains, the most prominent of which is directly in his groin.

 

Loki does not agree to being moved, and hisses and spits at Thor, marking his way as he makes his escape. Thor doesn’t see where his brother is gone, is only relieved that he _is_ gone, and eventually manages to fall back into a poor slumber.

 

—

 

Thor wakes to an _awful_ smell. It’s a mix of pungent bitterness and sourness that makes him recoil. It permeates every corner of his room, though Thor finds it strongest in the furs on his bed. He removes those to find that the scent has seeped into his very mattress and pillows, along with the remnants of his sleeping clothes.

 

Thor calls a servant to his chambers, whose eyes visibly water as he’s hit with a wave of whatever foulness had invaded Thor’s room.

 

“Clean it,” Thor orders, and though the servant nods, he visibly pales at the order.

 

Thor goes to clean himself in turn, and prays that the remnants of his clothes are spared the reek of cat urine.

**Author's Note:**

> yup.  
> thor has cat scratches on his peen and cat pee in his hair  
> poor bby  
> it will get better thor i swear
> 
> [now available on tumblr](http://fatcatfishdish.tumblr.com/post/103562895904/title-the-good-and-the-bad-pairing-thor-loki)


End file.
